familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sarah Peak (1824-bef1880)
|alternative_names=Sallie Peak+Sarah Gillham+Sarah True |wedding1_date-calendar=Gregorian |wedding2_nation=United States }} Vital statistics * Also Known As: Sallie Peak * Sex : Female * Born: at Anderson County, Tennessee * Died: BET AND at Livermore, Alameda County, California, USA * Interment: at Location Parents * Father: Absalom Peak (1803-1867) * Mother: Rebecca Butler (1805-1891) Siblings * Sibling: Luke Peak (1832-1907) * Sibling: Lafayette Peak (1846-1940) * Sibling: Jemimah Peak (1826-1907) * Sibling: Jacob H. Peak (1829-1894) * Sibling: William A. Peak (1835-1912) * Sibling: Mary Jane Peak (1837-?) * Sibling: Henry Scott Peak (1843-1920) * Sibling: Harriet Peak (1840-1842) * Sibling: Aliszulekah Peak (1852-1853) * Sibling: Laura Ann Peak (?-1849) Spouses * Spouse: Ira Jackson True (1828-1900) * Spouse: Clayton T. Gillham (1820-?) * Child: Ella Irene True (1863-1899) * Child: Ebenezer Eugene True (1858-1944) * Child: Ira Arthur True (1866-1955) * Child: Laura True (1857-1914) * Child: William S Gillham (ABT 1851-AFT 1899) * Child: Hattie E. Gilham (1846-1930) * Child: Delos Gilham (1852-1898) Biography details She came with her family to Scott County, Illinois in 1829. She was married twice. Her first husband was Clayton T. Gillham, married Sept 12, 1841, by whom she had two children, Harriet and Delos. He died on the plains going to California. She then married Ira True near Livermore, CA. With him she had four children. In The Pleasanton Weekly Aug 11, 2006 ... Many of the known and unknown past members of this community are surrounded by scorched grass and crumbling cement. Pleasanton Memorial Gardens, founded by the International Order of Odd Fellows Lodge, records the first burial (Peak family) on May 2, 1886, although some grave markers show earlier dates, perhaps as a result of being relocated from other cemeteries. Located at 5780 Sunol Blvd., adjacent to St. Augustine's Catholic Cemetery, Pleasanton Memorial Gardens has outlasted the local Odd Fellows' Lodge, and the nearby Livermore Lodge has neither the membership nor the funding to continue to maintain the cemetery. They are offering it for $1 to the city of Pleasanton. A group known as The Pioneer Cemetery Committee--the name they want the graveyard given--has been collecting signatures on a petition urging the city to take on the ownership of the cemetery ... ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Birth: Date:26 JUL 1824 Location:at Anderson County, Tennessee Death: Date:BET 1860 AND 1880 Location:at California Husband: Ira J. True (ABT 1829-AFT 1899) Marriage: : Location:at Livermore, Alameda County, California, USA Marriage Events:: Notes: Husband: Clayton T. Gillham (1820-?) Marriage: : Date:12 DEC 1841 Marriage Events:: Notes: External links wikipedia: Gallery Sources # http://www.johnlathrop.com/gedview/family.php?famid=F114 Online Resource # Database online. Ancestry.com OneWorldTree Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; # Database online. Exeter, Scott, Illinois, roll M432_128, page 24, image 322. Ancestry.com 1850 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2005; Image:Gilham_1850_census.jpg # Database online. Township 2, Contra Costa, California, post office Lafayette and Alamo, roll M653_57, page 539, image 543. Ancestry.com 1860 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2004; Image:True_1860_census.jpg